


Gotta Have It

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [6]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucky and Claire argue over her latest client.





	Gotta Have It

“I don’t understand why you have to defend him.”   
  
Lucky realized how ridiculously he sounded as he argued with his wife; his argument was not assisted as he continued to bounce their baby in his arms, trying to lull her to sleep.  
  
“Johnny is not Sonny, Lucky. This case against him is completely unfounded and a way for something or someone else to bury him. I don’t appreciate the system being used to serve that purpose.”  
  
“Right, because John Zacchara is such a good guy.” Lucky received her glare to keep it down, shaking his head, “Fine, I can’t stop you. But I will be having a talk with your client.”  
  
“To what end?”  
  
“To the end that he better respect my wife and kids.” He kept his voice calm and even as he rested his daughter in her crib, “My life is not going to be rearranged by his drama. Not only is he going to make sure no harm comes to you but, if he fails to keep his crap in the courtroom, his former mob life is going to be the least of his worries.”  
  
“I can’t believe you just said that.” Claire wrinkled how brow, clearly going over his tone and demeanor, “I can’t remember the last time you talked like this.”  
  
“Well, I’m sorry but—”  
  
“I like it.” Claire’s proclamation caused him to frown; she put her hands on his waist and jerked his body to hers, “It’s kind of hot.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Fierce daddy, sexy protective hubby works for you.”   
  
Lucky was thrown off by Claire’s aggressive kiss, but he accepted it nonetheless; whether she was really turned on or just trying to get him to shut up, he had high hopes for the results as she began to back up towards their bedroom.


End file.
